


Case Helper

by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Anderson will get handsy, Born female and goes by they/them pronouns, Cowritten by my partner, Creep Anderson, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Greg fluff, Greg's a sweetheart, I'll put a warning at those chapters, Overprotective Sherlock, Sherlock's little sibling, So fair warning, Y/n Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword
Summary: Sherlock's little sibling, Y/n Holmes, is called to assist on a case. Little do they know, not only would this case hit a little to close to home, but that they would meet a dashing detective!
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Reader, implied John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	1. The Burned Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co written by my Partner who wrote the lovely Y/n Holmes!

“Y/n?” Sherlock was at their door, his normal frown plastered on his face.

They opened the door to find Sherlock, “Hey, do you need anything?” A soft smile appeared on their face.

He gave them a short, curt nod. “With a case.”

“What type of case?” They raised an eyebrow. “Kidnapping? Theft? Murders?”

“Serial killer.” He sounded almost chipper about it, but they knew their brother well. Functioning sociopath. “I know you love those.”

Y/n couldn’t hold back their soft grin, “I’m in! Give me 10 minutes to get ready.”

“You mean 9 minutes, 42 seconds, and .4 nanoseconds?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his sibling.

Y/n chuckled, “You know what I mean!” They ran inside and got ready to leave with their older brother.

Sherlock waited outside, tapping his foot as he waited.

Y/n came out of their room and ran towards the front door, realizing they were late. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“11 minutes, little sib.” He hummed, looking at his watch.

“Yea, yea I know.” They sighed. “Well, let’s go!”

Sherlock led them out to the cab, and he was silent for most of the trip. “You just broke up with your boyfriend?”  
Y/n froze a bit and let out a soft shaky sigh, “Yea, I did.”

“Let me guess, it was his gambling addiction and side pieces?” He didn’t even sound concerned.

Y/n nodded. “Spot on as always..”

“Should’ve listened to me the first time.” He hummed, “Ah! Here we are.” He got out of the taxi.

Y/n followed, taking a breath. He is right, Y/n, i mean, he always is, isn't he? He’s just trying to protect me.

The scene was concealed by yellow tape, and Sherlock immediately went towards a silver haired man. “Lestraude.”

The man looked over, “Sherlo...Who’re they?” He spoke with a rough british accent.

Y/n blushed a bit, then shook their head. “I’m Y/n Holmes, Sherlocks little sibling. You are?”

“Uh...Greg Lestruade.” He offered his hand, “Pleasure to meet another Holmes.”

Y/n shook their hand and smiled softly. “So, what do we know about the case so far?” They looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock was silently looking at the body, doing his deductions. Lestruade hummed, “He does this alot.” The body itself was burned, almost beyond recognition.

“Oh? That explains a little bit of things.” Y/n walked over to Sherlock, and to also get a closer look.

“Woman. 40s.” Sherlock deducted, “Worked as...A sex worker.”

“Sex worker, huh..? Do you know what specific place she worked at?” They raised an eyebrow in question.

“Uh,” Greg piped up, “No….H-how did he even know…”

“Obviously, look at her frame. Its either sex worker or model, and judging by the arch in her heel I would doubt model.” Sherlock piped up, “And Lestruade, stop staring at my Little si—” He grimaced at the almost slip, “Sibling.”

Y/n let out a soft smile. Wait, Lestruade was staring at me? And they blushed a bit again. Focus on the task at hand Y/n! This is a case! “I’ll go with sex worker.”

Sherlock hummed, going off to greet a man who’d just arrived in another taxi. Lestruade caught their wrist, “Uh...Y/n, might I just ask...What are your pronouns?”

Y/n turned to Lestruade, was caught by surprise, “Pronouns? They’re they/them! Thanks for asking.” They let out a soft smile.

Greg smiled back, “Its the polite thing to do.” Sherlock returned, a shorter man following behind.

“Y/n, this is John.” Sherlock introduced, not looking at them. “He’s my flatmate.”

“Flattered.” John smiled, “You must be the famous Y/n! Mycroft has told me alot about you.”

“Oh? Nice to meet you John.” Y/n smiled again.

Sherlock was chatting with Lestrade now, leaving you and John to just stand. “Is he always like that?” He asked.

Y/n nodded, “Yep. That's my brother for you.”

John frowned, “So cold…” Y/n was suddenly aware of eyes on them. From a man, that wasn’t their brother or Lestrade. But a weasley looking man.

“Huh…” I guess he isn’t really wrong..

The mystery man slinked over, “Hey there.” He purred, standing close to you.

Y/n looked up at the man and backed a bit, “Hi? Could I help you?”

“You look very pretty.” He complimented.

John rolled his eyes at the man, “Don’t mind Anderson. He’s a creep.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind..” Y/n looked over to their brother and Lestrade. Wonder what they’re talking about.

Anderson smirked, walking away to go talk to another detective. Lestrade glanced back at you, smiling a bit. Sherlock didn’t even stop his rambling as he turned and walked towards you and John. “..And therefor, Detective Inspector, she worked at The Lounge.” He smiled smugly. The name of that bar hit you like a ton of bricks, and you felt like crying. It was the same one your boyfriend gambled at.

Y/n swallowed a lump in their throat, turned around and quickly wiped their tears. Calm down, Calm down, you’re in the middle of doing a case. Sherlock wouldn’t want to see you like this. Breathe.

Sherlock didn’t respond. He never responded to tears. But Lestrade did. He put a gentle hand on your shoulder, “Y/n?” He asked with concern, “Are you alright??”

Y/n straightened and nodded. “Yea, I’m alright.” They let out a shaky exhale, blinking away their tears.

“Whats the matter, ey?” He asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine..” They wipe their tears again.

Greg nodded, “Ok…” He turned to Sherlock with a look of danger.

Y/n let out a shaky exhale, sniffling. I’m fine..

Sherlock’s foot was tapping, “Well, Graham-”

“Greg.” Both Lestrade and John corrected.

“Greg.” Sherlock frowned, “I’d say hop to it!”

Y/n walked over, “Alrighty then”

Greg shrugged, and looked at Y/n with concern. Sherlock had already left, seeming to forget about his sibling. John had gone with the Private Detective. “Are you alright?”

Y/n nodded, “Mhm.”

He looked at the taxi that was leaving, “Does he leave you places a lot??”

“Yep, but I get used to it.” Y/n sighed a bit.

Greg sighed, “You could ride with me??”

Y/n shrugged, “Sure.” A small smile formed on their face.

He smiled, a cute smile. “Well c'mon! Me and my partner share a patroller, so I hope you don’t mind the back seat.” He bowed as he opened the back door.

“It’s alright, thanks.” Y/n blushed a bit as she got into the backseat.

Greg slipped into the front, and a few minutes later a woman sat in the passenger’s. “Y/n, this is Donavan. Donavan, this is Y/n Holmes.”  
“Oh, you’re the freak’s sister.” She groaned.

“Sibling. They/them pronouns.” Greg corrected.

Y/n smiled a bit when Greg corrected Donavan. “Thanks Lestrade, and nice to meet you Donavan.”

Donavan groaned, “Are they like...him too?”

“Uh...Not that I know of…” Greg cleared his throat, and followed the Taxi Sherlock was in.

Does she not like Sherlock..? How come though? Y/n sighed softly.


	2. The Ex, The Arrest, and The Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Grabbing, and forced kiss

Greg pulled into the parking space, getting out with Donavan and Y/n. Sherlock was standing by the entrance, his collar up. He glanced at Y/n, “The backseat?”

“Hm? It wasn’t an issue Sherlock, it’s alright.” Y/n reminded him.

“Obviously it is, by the way your hands are in your pockets and the way you’re frowning.” His smug smile appeared.

Greg rolled his eyes as another car pulled up, and Anderson joined the group. “Why are we—” He motioned between himself, Donavan, and Anderson “here, Sherlock?”

“What else?” Sherlock kicked open the door dramatically, “Distraction.”

Whatever Lestrade was going to say was swallowed up by loud music and dark lights.

“What the..” Y/n looked at Lestrade then at their brother.

Sherlock was staying to the wall, leaving the Scotland Yard gang and Y/n to fend for themselves. Greg looked around, “What the? Sherlo—” A woman attached herself to his side, “Oh, hello.”

Anderson slunk up to Y/n. “Wanna dance?” He purred.

“No thank you.” Y/n polluted declined, looking at Lestrade and the other woman.  _ Why in the world do I feel mad? _

Lestrade was smiling awkwardly, and slipped out of her grip and towards you. “I think we should all sti—” He looked around, “Wheres Sherlock!?”

“Oh cmon! Sherlock?!” Y/n looked around. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Y/n was suddenly very aware of a hand on their ass. Anderson’s smug grin was feral as he pulled them away from Lestrade, and the two got separated in the dancing crowd.

Y/n looked pissed, glaring daggers at Anderson, slapping his hand off. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.”

“Why shouldn’t I, sweetheart?” He purred, and he got very handsy.

“Y/n?!” Lestrade yelped from somewhere in the crowd.

“Because I fucking said so.” Y/n looked around, “Lestrade?!”  _ Goddamn it! _

Another hand snuck around Y/n’s wrist, and to their delight it was their big brother. “No time for flirting, Y/n.” Sherlock stated, and pulled them out of the mosh pit. “Come along.”

“Excuse me, we were not fucking  _ flirting _ , Sherlock.” Y/n was still pissed at Anderson.

“Yes, yes I know.” He frowned, slipping into the back halls. Curtains. Sherlock’s cheeks got red as he walked down the hallway, ignore the sinful sounds behind them.

_ Oh god no. _ Y/n quickly caught up with Sherlock, not wanting to hear anymore.  _ Nope, Nope, Nope. _

Sherlock stopped by the last curtain. “Y/n...Forgive me, little sibling.” He opened it to reveal your ex and a prostitute. Sherlock’s frown deepened.

Once again, Y/n felt like a ton of bricks hit them, they frowned looking at the ground.  _ Calm down, this is for a case, you don’t have to see him again after this. _

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” The man snarled, “Y/n?! Sherlock?!”

“Why’d you do it?”

Y/n gave her ex a soft glare, “Answer him.”

“Do what?!” Your ex was pulling on his clothes, “Cheat? It was easy. Stupid bitch.”

“Talk to them that way and I’ll toss you out that window.” Sherlock snarled.

Y/n went quiet.  _ Was it something I did? What the hell did I do?! _

The ex glared, “Try me, tooth pick.” At that, Sherlock swept him up and through the window, holding him out the broken window. “AH!”

“Tried you, don’t like you.” Sherlock said. “Why did you kill that woman!?”

Y/n walked over to her brother. “Might wanna answer him. And for real this time.”

“WHAT’RE YOU TALKIN’ ABOUT?! LET ME DOWN, YOU FREAK!” Ex roared, clawing at Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock shrugged, “Alright.” He let go, and watched Ex fall into the dumpster below.

Rapid footsteps approached, “Y/n? Sherlock?” It was Lestrade!

“Lestrade?” Y/n turned around to face him. “You’re here! Wait, how in the world did you find us?”

“I heard the craaa…” He looked out the window with a frown, “shhh….Sherlock...Is he alive?”

“Maybe.” Sherlock said casually, “He’s your man, Detective Inspector.”

Y/n sighed. “Straight forward as usual, Sherlock.”

“Well I cannot help it.” Sherlock sighed, “Come along, Y/n.” He walked out of the club, which was now being shut down by Scotland Yard. It was cold outside now.

Y/n caught up with Sherlock, walking beside him, wrapping their arms around themselves.  _ God it’s fucking freezing! _

Lestrade noticed, and smiled softly at Y/n before offering his coat. “You can borrow this.”

“Huh?” Y/n turned to face him, and smiled. “Thanks but you need it, though.”

“Nah,” He shrugged, “I’m fine, really.” He gently blanketed you with his coat. “You can borrow it for now. It tells me I’ll see you again.”

Anderson frowned from his spot in his car.

Y/n smiled, “Thanks Lestrade.” They blushed a bit as they wrapped the coat around themselves.

“Of course.” He smiled sweetly, and got into his car, giving you and Sherlock a wave before he drove off with Donavan and Anderson.

Sherlock frowned, “No.” And then he went to get a taxi.

Y/n waved bye then caught up with Sherlock, “Wait, what do you mean ‘No’?”

“I can tell by his smile, Graham wishes to court you.” Sherlock said bluntly.

Y/n blushed a bit, “Lestrade? Wants to court me? I find that hard to believe..”

Sherlock shrugged, “I’m never wrong, Y/n.” He slipped into the car and just left you there.

You get a text though! _ You know I love you. S. H. _

A soft smile appeared on their face. I _ know Sherlock, I know. _ They replied.

  
  


It was a week later before you heard from one of your brother’s again. This time, it was Mycroft.

He was sat patiently in your living room, legs crossed and a cup of tea rested on his knee. He scared you though.

Y/n left their bedroom and jumped when they saw Mycroft sitting there. “Holy shit- Mycroft! Seriously?!”

“Hello little sibling.” He said, “You were taking forever so I made tea.”

“Yea sure, make yourself at home I guess. Do you need anything?” Y/n sat down next to Mycroft.

“That case you were working on, with Sherlock…” He set the tea cup down, “We’re going to need your help again.”

“Again, huh? Alright then. Let me get ready.” Y/n got up and walked to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Mycroft waited patiently, huffing.

Y/n came out, “Let’s go?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, and led them out to a car. It was fancy, of course, being Mycroft’s and all. In the back, to your own surprise, was Sherlock!

“Y/n.” He greeted in his usual mono tone.

“Sherlock.” Y/n nodded as they sat down. “So what happened?”

“It seems like your ex won’t confess…” Mycroft filled in, right as Sherlock had opened his mouth, “And we’re hoping that maybe you could get it out of him.”

Y/n froze, putting their hands in their pockets. “I..” They sighed. “Fine.”

Sherlock’s jaw sets and he frowns. Deeply. “I don’t want them going in on their own.”

“He won’t talk if Lestrade is there.” Mycroft huffed at his brother, “Or Anderson, or you.”

_ Let’s just get this over with… I don’t wanna make this any longer than it already is. _ “Let’s go..” 

Mycroft’s car drive you and your brothers to Scotland Yard. Outside the gloomy building is a familiar friend! Lestrade is waiting, fingers fumbling with his coat sleeve. Sherlock is the first one out, leaving you and Mycroft to follow.

Y/n hopped out and walked out, going towards Lestrade. “Hey! Thank you for lending me your coat.” They handed his coat to him and smiled softly.

Greg’s face lit up when he saw you! “Y/n!” He chirped, “Hi! Oh,” He took the coat and folded it over his arm, “Thanks!”

“Not the time for gossip, Lestrade.” Mycroft growls, and the Holmes boys walk into the Yard. Greg blinked, then offered his other arm to you.

Y/n held his arm, also catching up with their brothers.  _ Kinda glad Lestrade is here… _

Greg’s jaw was set. He didn’t look pleased, “I didn’t have a voice in this, Y/n.” He said softly, “I wouldn’t put you in a room with him…”

“I know you wouldn’t and I thank you for that…” Y/n let out a shaky sigh. “I just thought I wouldn’t see him again..”

“I tried, Y/n.” He sighed, “I nearly yelled myself mute at Sherlock…” Greg frowned, “I’m right on the other side of the glass. All you have to do is yell for me, ok?” He sounded worried.

Y/n nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you..” They tightened their grip a bit.

He stops in front of a looming doorway, frowning at it as though it personally wronged him. Sherlock is leaning on the wall next to it, staring absently at the wall. Mycroft was smoking at the end of the corridor, and you spot Anderson in his office nearby. Greg sighed, “Good luck, Y/n.”

“Thanks, I’m probably gonna need it…” Y/n sighed, entering the room. 

He’s sitting there, smirking. The door closes with a heavy thunk. “So...They send you in?”

“Just answer my questions and this can be all be over with..” Y/n sat down across with him. “Why did you kill that woman? What was the reason?” 

“How about you cmere and I’ll tell you how I feel, hon?” He purred dangerously.

“Not falling for that. Tell me,  _ now _ .” Y/n glared.

“A kiss?” He smirked.

“ _ No _ .” Y/n tightened on their sleeves. 

Your ex smirked, then licked his lips, “Then I’m not talking.”

Y/n sighed.  _ This is getting nowhere!!  _ “How about this, if you spill, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Kiss first, sweetheart.”

“Spill first, or no kiss at all.” Y/n said stubbornly.

“I did it for you.” Is all he said before rearing up and grabbing you.

“Get your hands off!” Y/n demanded.

The door burst open, and Greg rushed forward. He grabbed your ex, tossing him off you with a growl. “Are you alright?”

Y/n nodded, “I-I’m alright.” They sighed, shaking a bit.

Greg nodded, then turned to your ex and started to yell at him. Sherlock came in, and got you out of that room, “Are you alright?!” He almost yelled.

“I’m fine.. I’m fine..” Y/n quickly wiped her tears.

“No you’re not!!!” He roared in anger, and pulled you into a very unnatural but sweet hug. Mycroft was standing a few feet away, jaw set.

Y/n hugged back, tightening their grip.  _ Don’t cry Don’t cry.. _

Sherlock’s hug lasted a full minute. Greg left the interrogation room, seething at Sherlock. “WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

“I didn’t...I didn’t think…” Sherlock, for once, has nothing to say.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?” Greg roared.

Y/n broke down, sniffling a bit, wiping their face.  _ Calm down! You’re in front of your brothers and Lestrade..! _

Greg’s face fell, and he instinctively pulled you into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I didn’t mean to yell…”

Sherlock frowned, “I didn’t think he’d…” His fists clench.

Y/n tightened their grip on Lestrade, crying into his shoulder.

“I got you.” Greg whispered, “Its ok, Y/n.” Sherlock slipped into the interrogation room, locking the door. “Sherlock. SHERLOCK!”

“SHERLOCK!” Y/n tried to open the door. “Damnit!!” 

Lestrade looked in through the window, and impatiently slammed the intercom, “SHERLOCK STAND DOWN, NOW!”

“He touched my sister.” No matter how much he supported you, he always referred to you as ‘sister’ when he was livid. “He must...Pay…” He snarled, and proceeded to attack your ex. 

Y/n followed Lestrade, and yelled in the intercom, “IT’S NOT WORTH IT SHERLOCK!! GET OUT!”

Sherlock’s hands were shaking, and he stormed out, slamming the door with an enraged roar. Mycroft’s reaction was nothing, but a deep, deep frown. Greg took a deep, soothing breath and rubbed his forehead.

Anderson was watching you now.

Y/n glared at him then walked over to Sherlock and Lestrade. “Sherlock..”

Sherlock had his hands in his hair, and he snapped, “WHAT?!” He growled.

Greg tensed, and put an arm in front of you.

Y/n backed a bit, then went quiet. “S-Sorry…” They looked down

Sherlock’s eyes widened, “Y/n, I’m sorry…” He sighed, and Greg led him away to calm down.

Anderson came up, and put an arm around you in what he hoped was comfort. “I’m sorry that happened...Want to talk about it?”

They shook their head no. “No.. No, thank you..”

“Here, sit down, sit down…” He ushered you into a nearby chair, and kneeled in front of you, “Its ok..”

Y/n sat down and nodded, wrapping their arms around themselves.  _ It’s fine, Y/n, it’s alright. _

Anderson’s hand rested on your thigh, and squeezed.

Y/n noticed and almost gave him a look, but sighed and looked away.

His hands became increasingly wondering, and he let out a creepy breath.

“Hands.  _ Off. _ ” Y/n demanded, pulling away.

He didn’t, and he leaned in to softly kiss you.

Y/n slapped the shit out of him. “I SAID ‘HANDS OFF’!!” Y/n yelled.

Greg returned, “Whats going on here?” He asked.

Anderson cleared his throat as he took a step away, “Nothing…”

Y/n muttered as they got up and walked off, putting their hands in their pockets.

Greg caught up with them, “What did he do?” He asked calmly, “You can tell me..”

Y/n stopped and sighed, softly explaining what had happened. “There…”

Greg had to resist the urge to pull them into a hug. “I can file a complaint…” He offered.

“It’s fine.. Enough has happened today. I also saw your arms reach for a hug.” They hug Lestrade.

Greg blinked, then returned the hug with a deep breath. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright..” Y/n wiped their face, backing a bit. “H-How’s Sherlock..?”

“Angry…” He sighed, “He locked himself in an office to do his deductions…” 

“Of course…” Y/n sighed. “I… I should be heading home..”

“I’ll drive you…” Greg offered his hand.

Y/n nodded, holding his hand. “Thank you..”

Greg held their hand as he walked out to his police cruiser. He didn’t push to ask about the Anderson incident, “I should’ve gone in there with you…” He said at a red light.

“We both know he wouldn’t talk if both of us were in there…” Y/n reminded him. “Sherlock did what he thought was right…”

“It wasn’t worth what happened.” Greg said grimmly.

“You.. You have a point there…” They sighed, rubbing their arm.

“Did...Did he hurt you?” He didn’t specify who.

“My ex only grabbed me while Anderson tried to kiss me. Besides that, I’m alright..” Y/n kept looking ahead.

“He what!?” Greg nearly crashed, but was able to control himself.

Y/n forgot that he didn’t tell him that part. “Fuck…”

“I...Sorry, Y/n…” He sighed, “I’ll file a complaint.”

“Don’t be sorry. But why did you get so mad?” Y/n turned to look at him, slight worry in their eyes.

“Its wrong!” He stated, “To...kiss without consent.”

“You have a point..” Y/n sighed. “Also, uh… Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Of course…” He parked outside your apartment. “Uh...Here you are.”

Y/n smiled softly at him, “And thanks for the drive.. Greg.” They got out and closed the door behind them, heading to their room.


End file.
